


Secret Santa

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: All three are horny, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Jake's a bigger idiot, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Quinn's a fangirl, Sex, Taylor's an idiot, Threesome - F/M/M, bisexual sex, idiocy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Quinn has a guilty secretUnlucky for her, Taylor's figured it out... or maybe it should be; luckily...
Relationships: Jake McKenzie/Main Character/Quinn Kelly
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synaesthesia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synaesthesia/gifts).



> I feel I should hide my face and blush furiously right now, but if I did then I couldn't say 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS
> 
> I hope you all have wonderful day's and/or night's - or have already - or have to come...
> 
> This... well, it is what it is I guess. Me, breaking more first's and boundaries :p  
> I just hope you enjoy it.
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Secret Santa.**

Taylor grinned as he fed Jake a grape, draped over his lap in a plush armchair at the Elysian Lodge with a fire crackling in the fireplace beside them and his husband gazing up at him adoringly; his heart was practically overflowing with love and affection. “So… was this a good Christmas, Top Gun?” He asked, snickering as Jake huffed and chewed his grape, pretending to think about his answer. “Has it lived up to the infamous, McKenzie high standards?” He added curiously, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he leaned closer to his husband and hovered just beyond the reach of his lips.

“Still a couple hours left ‘fore Christmas is over, Boy Scout…” Jake hummed, straining to lean upward and connect his lips to his husbands. “Probably oughta see what they hold in store, before makin’ any sorta decision or comparisons, so… I’ll let ya know in the mornin’.” He said at last, snickering when Taylor swatted him round the shoulder.

“You’re such a swine.” He goaded, laughing when Jake immediately dove forward and nipped playfully at his collarbone. “Hey!” He giggled, snorting as he shoved Jake back against the chair and gazed down at him lovingly, leaning forward slowly to allow him a sweet kiss, despite his childish behaviour. His breath caught, his lips tingling with warmth and Jake teased him with gentle swipes of his tongue, his fingers sweeping lightly across his cheek. “I hate it when you do that…” he grumbled petulantly, though his wide grin blatantly revealed his true feelings.

“No, ya don’t.” Jake countered knowingly, chuckling quietly as he tickled Taylor’s throat with the soft pads of his fingertips.

“You’re right, I don’t…” Taylor sighed, tilting his head and allowing Jake’s fingers to wander further, trailing over his collarbone teasingly. “But I _do_ hate that you know that.” He added, snickering when Jake’s fingers hooked and dipped to his underarm, tickling him briefly before returning to the much more interesting flesh at his throat.

It was as Jake’s fingers drifted idly back and forth along Taylor’s shoulder, that he felt a familiar heat prickle the tips of his ears, the hairs on his arms and at the nape of his neck standing on end as he grinned knowingly. “Don’t look now, but our favourite fangirl is looking this way...” Taylor murmured beneath his breath, as Jake’s chest rumbled with an amused chuckle. Taylor peeked up from beneath his lashes, cutting a sly glance towards a couch on the far side of the room; where some of their friends were relaxing after the lavish meal which Raj had laid out for them. He hummed as he watched Diego cheer excitedly over Varyyn’s shoulder, barking orders on what he should do next in the handheld game he was trying to play. Michelle and Grace were clearing dishes, carrying them through to the kitchen where Sean would wash and Zahra would dry them all. Estela was still at the dining room table, smirking as she arm wrestled with an increasingly frustrated Craig, while Aleister played a soft melody on the piano and Raj snored on the dining room floor; already in a deep food coma and unlikely to wake unless forced to by some kind of natural disaster.

“She likes to watch…” Jake drawled in a low whisper, craning his neck upward so that he could litter a trail of soft, scratchy kisses along Taylor’s shoulder, grinning deviously as he deliberately pulled his t-shirt lower to expose the flawless skin beneath.

Taylor pretended to close his eyes, sighing contently as his cheeks flushed with heat, the first flickers of arousal curling in his gut as he watched Quinn from the corner of his eye; sat on the couch and pretending to read a book as she bit her lip, her eyes peeking up at Jake and Taylor from beneath a curtain of fiery red hair. “Hmm…” he moaned quietly, his lips curling into a wicked grin as he saw Quinn’s cheeks darken, her eyes dropping to her book guiltily as her fingers gripped at her book tightly. “Jake…” he murmured, turning towards his husband with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, deliberately licking his lips as he brushed them over Jake’s but retreated before he could deepen the kiss. “How do you feel about spreading a little extra love this Christmas?” He asked, biting his lip as Jake’s hands curled around his hips and rolled him over his lap.

“Really..?” Jake hummed with surprise, glancing over at Quinn curiously while she turned a page to maintain her pretence of reading. “I guess it’s only fair really… she’s been fidgetin’ ever since we got here.” He mused, flicking his eyes over Taylor and drinking in his reaction, as he unsubtly rocked his hips upward; his erection hard to miss as he rutted slowly against the side of Taylor’s thigh. “I got no problems with it, if it’s what ya want.” He agreed quietly, moaning softly when Taylor hummed happily and leaned forward to thank him with a kiss.

“Well, spirit of Christmas is to share with your friends and loved ones, right?” Taylor murmured against his husbands lips, nipping the soft flesh gently as he gripped his shoulder and hissed at the rapid swell of arousal he felt, building in his gut. “You go get the room ready?” He mumbled, stealing another kiss as Jake’s fingers grazed over his pulse point and measured the rapid beat of his heart.

Jake grinned against his lips, humming in agreement as they parted and hovered close to each other, their breathing uneven as they savoured the desire they felt for one another. “Sure.” Jake finally agreed, pecking Taylor’s lips quickly before shooing him from his lap so he could stand, grinning as he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and hid the evidence of his arousal beneath. “I’ll uh, see ya in a bit, Boy Scout.” He said, kissing his cheek briefly as Taylor blushed and bit his lip. “Red.” He added, winking when Quinn glanced over with poorly feigned surprise.

“Oh, see you later, Jake…” She called after him, smiling sweetly as Jake turned to exchange a last heated gaze with Taylor, before heading off down the hall to his and Taylor’s room. “Is he okay?” Quinn called uncertainly, looking over at Taylor worriedly as he hummed distractedly and watched his husband until he turned the corner, before sighing and dawdling over to where Quinn was sitting. He flopped down to the seat beside her with a grin, before throwing himself sideways and laying his head in her lap, laughing at her startled giggle as she moved her unread book aside and set it on the floor.

“He’s fine… he just gets grumpy if he’s too sociable for extended periods of time.” Taylor snickered fondly, closing his eyes and humming contently as Quinn laughed and began to card her fingers through his hair gently. He sighed, enjoying the comforting touch of his friend as he relaxed in her lap and slowly opened his eyes, turning his face to look up at her with a goofy grin. “So… did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?” He asked innocently, his brows raising when Quinn’s cheeks flamed a brilliant red.

“Uh,” she coughed, clearing her throat as she averted her crystalline eyes from Taylor’s amused gaze and feigned an innocent grin. “Of course! All I really wanted was to see you all, so it was a pretty easy wish to fulfil.” She said, giggling as she beamed down at him warmly. “What about you? Did Jake give you everything you wanted?” She asked slyly, as Taylor waved his brows smugly.

“Mostly, but I’m pretty sure we have a mutual present still to share before the night’s over…” he snickered, laughing fully when Quinn’s blush spread down her throat and across her bosom. “Oh, crap!” He yelped suddenly, his eyes widening as he looked up at her in surprise, blinking in horrified realisation.

“What’s the matter, Taylor?” She asked, her fingers stilling and retreating from his hair as she watched him shift out of her lap worriedly. “Are you okay?” She checked, biting her lip as she toyed with an end of her hair distractedly.

“Yeah, no, I’m… I’m okay. I uh, I just...” Taylor replied distractedly, lifting a hand to his brow as he looked around the room with a small frown. “I just forgot…” he muttered, biting his lip as he searched the room urgently.

“Forgot what?” Quinn asked, frowning as Taylor got to his feet and ran both hands into his hair, a sound of distress escaping him as Quinn pushed to her feet beside him and laid her hand on his elbow. “Taylor… what is it?” She asked, as Taylor looked back at her guiltily.

“I…” he began, before biting his lip and averting his eyes, lowering them to the floor as his shoulders slumped with resignation and he sighed with defeat. “I got you something.” He said, shaking his head sadly as he clucked his tongue and wrapped his arms around his torso. “While we were travelling around Greece… there were all these mermaid memorabilia stands and I just, I thought of you.” He said, ducking his head with embarrassment and turning his torso away from her, as he sighed with exasperation.

“Taylor, that’s so sweet of you!” Quinn said, frowning as she squeezed Taylor’s arm gently and tried to catch his eye. “Why does you being so thoughtful, make you seem so miserable all of a sudden?” She asked, biting her lip and tucking her hair behind her ear as she chafed Taylor’s arm with her palm in an attempt to offer him comfort.

“Because…” Taylor hesitated, shuffling his weight awkwardly between his feet as he finally looked up at Quinn with a guilty grimace. “Because I think I left it in the hotel, before we flew over here.” He admitted, covering his face with his hands and hanging his head shamefully, as his shoulders shook weakly. “I’m so sorry, Quinn!” He gasped, a quiet sob escaping him as Quinn wrapped her arms around his shoulders and drew him into a tight embrace.

“Hey, it doesn’t matter!” Quinn promised lovingly, her hands smoothing over Taylor’s back in comforting gestures as he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, his head resting dejectedly on her shoulder. “Taylor, it’s the thought that counts… and you’re probably the most thoughtful person I know in the entire world!” She assured, pressing her lips to his temple and holding him until the worst of his guilty tremors had subsided.

“I’m still sorry…” Taylor muttered petulantly, as Quinn giggled and reached up to pat the back of his head fondly. She was about to reply, when they felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, separating far enough that he could pull the device free and check his messages. “Oh my god!” He gasped, brightening as he stared down at his phone joyfully, before looking up at Quinn with a goofy grin. “Jake found it in our room!” He gushed giddily, his shoulders relaxing as he sighed with relief.

“See?” Quinn giggled, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at his dramatics. “No need for all those apologies just now, after all.” She said, tweaking his nose with her finger playfully and laughing when he wrinkled it at her.

Taylor huffed and stuck his tongue out briefly, before biting his lip in nervous hesitation. “I know, I kinda ruined the surprise now and all but…” he said quietly, gesturing over his shoulder with a hopeful grin as his hand drifted down to hold Quinn’s gently. “Do you want it..? I mean, I understand if not… I can find you something else, if you feel like I’ve spoit-” he said, falling silent when Quinn pressed her finger to his lips and pouted at him.

“Nothing keeps me from extra presents... or my mermaid memorabilia.” She said, breaking out in a wide grin with Taylor, as her fingers laced together with his own. She giggled as he turned and walked backwards, tugging her after him as he moved down the hall which Jake had disappeared down.

“C’mon then, beautiful.” Taylor said, grinning as he squeezed her hand and faced forward, leading her towards his and Jake’s room. “I hope you like it...” He said, his lips twitching with amusement as they walked down the hall together and traded playful nudges with each other. “So, no new dashing gentlemen on your arm this year I see...” Taylor finally teased, flashing Quinn a lopsided grin as she laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear as she blushed.

“No,” she replied, smiling as she pointedly avoided looking up at him. “I dunno, I guess I’m just happy with how my life is right now.” She said evasively, shrugging a shoulder as she barely peeked up at Taylor, allowing him a brief glance of a glowing red cheek.

“Oh, really?” Taylor hummed, reaching into his pocket with his free hand and extracting his room key. “No handsome art students you’ve been fantasizing about?” He asked, grinning down at the key in his hand as she huffed and swatted his shoulder playfully.

“You know me better than that.” She sniffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her head as she pouted at him. “I’m a lady after all… I would never fantasize about anyone.” She said haughtily, holding her breath for a half a second but making the mistake of peeking up at Taylor for his reaction; bursting into a fit of giggles at his raised brow of disbelief.

“Right…” he snorted, rolling his eyes as he released Quinn’s hand and slid his room key into the lock. “ _Lady_ ,” he muttered, snickering to himself and shaking his head as he quickly unlocked the door. “You’re about as much of a _lady_ as I am.” He scoffed, laughing when Quinn gasped and shoved his shoulder roughly, scowling at him petulantly.

“Well _you’re…”_ she drawled, huffing as she paused and tried to think of a proper insult. She flushed as Taylor let his door swing open, turning to lean against the doorframe as he raised an expectant brow at her. “Just plain rude.” She finally huffed, striding into his room and folding her arms over her chest as she kept her reddened face turned away from him. “I demand my present.” She said haughtily, as Taylor snickered and shut the door softly behind him, flicking the lock quietly before following his friend further into the room. Quinn frowned as she looked around, blushing when she glanced at the large four poster bed; the dark fur pelt covering adorned with bright red rose petals. “Um…” she said in a small voice, clearing her throat as she quickly looked away from the bed. “W-where’s Jake and my, uh-?” She asked, scratching behind her ear nervously as she glanced around the rest of the room. “My p-present?” She coughed awkwardly, biting her lip as she fidgeted restlessly.

“Oh, he’s just making sure it’s wrapped properly.” Taylor said dismissively, tossing his key onto the bedside table and flopping onto the end of the bed with a great sigh, turning to pick up one of the rose petals with a soft smile. “You know what I’m like at wrapping; and he’s such a stickler for those little details and all...” he said, his lips curving into a coy grin as he glanced over at Quinn slyly. “You’re welcome to sit down, you know?” He offered, patting the bed beside him as Quinn shook her head vehemently. “You’re sure?” He asked, leaning forward and bracing his elbows on his knees.

“N-no, I’m fine.” She replied, her face burning a pretty shade of red as Taylor grinned at her. “I can wait back with the others if you and Jake have plans…” she said, gesturing to the petal which Taylor was turning over between his fingers. “I um, I don’t want to intrude or get in the way-”

“How ‘bout in the middle?” Jake’s low drawl over her shoulder made her start, yelping in surprise as she whirled around to stare at him with guilt and surprise, her eyes widening as she ran them over him.

“Oh my god,” Taylor laughed from the bed, distracting Quinn as she glanced over to see him rise and stroll over leisurely, his eyes adoring as he gazed at his husband and moved towards him. “You are _such_ an idiot.” He said, shaking his head as he walked in a circle around Jake and eyed him with fond exasperation. “Where did you even _find_ that?” He demanded, folding his arms over his chest expectantly as he finally came to a halt beside his husband.

“I’m a man of many talents.” Jake said, smirking as he leaned towards his lover and drew him into a gentle kiss, though he pouted when Taylor pulled away to begin laughing. 

“Did you dust your stubble with _talcum powder?!_ ” He gasped, covering his wide grin with one hand while trying to fend off his husbands advances with the other, drawing an amused giggle from Quinn as she watched the pair with amusement. “Oh my god, _no!_ ” He gasped, laughing as he tried to dodge away from Jake. “I am _not_ kissing you with that on… _no_! It stinks!” He snickered, twisting out of Jake’s reach and moving to hide behind Quinn, as she laughed and looked back over her shoulder at him.

“ _Pfft,_ bloody cheapskate.” Jake snorted, his amusement clear as Taylor snickered and laid his hands on Quinn’s shoulders, carefully keeping her between himself and his husband as Jake tried to catch hold of him. “Fine.” He finally huffed, sticking his tongue out at Taylor over Quinn’s shoulder, before turning his cerulean eyes to meet her own crystalline gaze. “How ‘bout _you_ , Ariel?” He asked, grinning at Quinn lopsidedly as he curled his arm around her waist and stepped closer, caging her between his body and Taylor’s.

“Wh-what?” Quinn balked, her body flushing with a sudden rush of heat as she blinked at Jake in disbelief, glancing back at Taylor uncertainly as he smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and slid closer to her back. “Um, I don’t-”

“We know that you’ve been thinking about something _very_ naughty whenever you see us, Quinn.” Taylor murmured, his nose tracing Quinn’s ear as she tensed and stood rigidly between the two men, holding her breath as her heart began to race wildly at their closeness. “We’ve seen it in your eyes… and we _liked_ it.” He said lowly, his breath tickling her neck and causing her to shiver, as his free hand drifted down her arm slowly. “So, we decided we wanted to give you something a little _extra_ this Christmas… a Secret Santa, without the secret part; if you will. Though, it looks kind of like Jake meant that part more literally than me.” He hastened to add, laughter bubbling in his voice as he flashed his husband an adoring look over Quinn’s shoulder.

“Hey, this is class right here, okay?” Jake huffed, narrowing his eyes at Taylor, before returning his gaze to Quinn, stepping closer and raising a hand to her cheek, sweeping her hair away from the burning hot skin. “Ignore that idiot, he’s just jealous I make this look so good.” He said, winking as he ignored Taylor’s disbelieving snort and instead gestured to his red coat and trousers; complete with black belt and boots, with his scruffy stubble turned white by the dubious decision to apply talcum powder to the short hairs. “Now… how d’ya feel about takin’ a seat on Santa’s knee, huh?” He asked, taking Quinn’s hands and slowly backing away from her.

Quinn hesitated for half a heartbeat, before Taylor’s gentle nudge to her shoulders encouraged her to follow after Jake, swallowing heavily as he sat on the edge of the large bed and patted his thigh gently. “I-” she paused, her hands rising to her hair as she tried to hide her burning face, biting her lip as she glanced between Jake and Taylor hesitantly. “I don’t want to come between you…” she said, sucking in a deep breath as she tried to calm her frantic pulse.

Taylor glanced at Jake, his lips twitching with amusement as he stepped around her and took her hands from his husband. “Well,” he said, smiling as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly, trailing his lips up to her ear and nipping the lobe playfully. “That’s a pity, because actually, it's kind of what we had in mind.” He whispered, smirking when Quinn’s breath hitched, her eyes flitting uncertainly between his dark blue gaze and Jake’s clear eyes, her hesitance fading slightly beneath their calm patience.

Jake’s fingers brushed against her own, sliding to her wrist as he tugged her gently toward him. With her heart racing, Quinn allowed herself to perch delicately on Jake’s leg, her heart skipping a beat as she curled her arm around his shoulders and bit her lip, peeking at him from beneath her lashes as Taylor’s hand settled on her shoulder and squeezed gently. “I… I don’t want to cause problems…” she said in a small voice, as Taylor and Jake both chuckled, the pilot’s hand drifting to her hip and teasing the hint of skin which peeked between her blouse and her shorts.

“Quinn,” Taylor said gently, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly as he glanced at Jake. “Do we look like either one of us doesn’t want this?” He asked, his hand guiding Quinn’s to Jake’s crotch and looking up at Jake heatedly, when he hissed and rocked his evident arousal up into her warm palm. “If you’re not comfortable, or you want to stop at any point... you only have to say, okay? We won’t do anything you don’t want us to.” He said, leaning in front of her to kiss Jake sweetly, humming as he pulled away and knocked their foreheads together briefly. “... love you.” He murmured, smiling as Jake nuzzled his jaw and kissed his cheek affectionately, before he turned towards Quinn. Taylor smiled and he leaned closer, his lips brushing against Quinn’s just as sweetly.

Quinn’s lip trembled, her hand half rising towards Taylor before hovering in the air between them uncertainly, a soft whimper escaping her throat as he parted his lips and ran his tongue slowly across her own, though he retreated from her before she could reciprocate. Quinn bit her lip as Taylor leaned back, her eyes finding Jake’s as the back of the pilot’s knuckles danced over her cheek, his lips meeting hers in a gentle, tantalizing kiss which caused her to shift on his leg; a warm pulse beginning to throb between her thighs. “Ah…” she moaned breathlessly, arching toward Jake as Taylor’s hand drifted over her shoulder, cupping her breast in his palm and massaging the soft flesh gently. As if encouraged by the sound, Jake’s lips found hers once more, pressing more insistently as his free hand settled on her knee and slowly glided over her inner thigh, his tongue and his teeth teasing her lips distractingly as Quinn squeezed the palm which Taylor had pressed to his husbands hidden erection. “Hmm..!” She gasped, fidgeting on Jake’s leg as she tried to arch closer to him, her free hand rising to press Taylor’s hand more securely over her breast.

“I think we have a naughty girl on your knee, Santa…” Taylor murmured, as his lips found Quinn’s throat and kissed along the exposed flesh softly. “A _very_ naughty girl…” he added, as his free hand moved to Quinn’s blouse and began to awkwardly free the buttons. He trailed off into a dull hum, crouching as he littered light kisses over her shoulder and down the swell of her breast, squeezing firmly as Quinn arched towards him and gasped; moaning as Jake took the opportunity to tease his tongue into her mouth and draw her into a deeper, intensified kiss. “I think,” Taylor hummed, glancing up to watch his husband kiss his friend intimately. “That _this_ is very much in the way…” he said innocently, his fingers tickling Quinn’s spine as they danced playfully up to the clasp of her bra, flicking it open with an ease which made her gasp with surprise, drawing back to blink at him dazedly.

“How’d you..?” She panted lightly, as Taylor grinned and winked at her smugly, kneeling between Jake’s parted knees as he and Jake eased Quinn’s blouse and bra from her arms between them. “Wait…” she yelped abruptly, making a half abortive gesture to cover her bare chest as she blushed intently, biting her lip and glancing between the pair when they immediately paused trying to remove her clothing and shared a concerned look. Quinn swallowed down the quivering coil of nerves in the pit of her stomach, squeezing the palm still over Jake’s clear erection and drawing a keen hiss from him as he closed his eyes and leaned back to give her better access; while simultaneously sliding her hand down Taylor’s shoulder and toying at his shirt buttons. “This is hardly fair… I’m the only one seems to be losing their clothes here.” She protested quietly, ducking her head shyly as Taylor snickered and slid his hand along her inner thigh.

“Trust me, we’ll get there soon enough.” He said, flicking the button of her shorts open as he leaned closer and kissed her bare stomach softly. “Are you that greedy, you need everything all at once?” He asked, teasing her skin with the tip of his tongue as she trembled and wove her fingers loosely into his hair. “Because if that’s the case... then I think Santa is gonna have to spank the naughty girl.” He said, grinning when Jake hummed noncommittally and Quinn bit her lip and shivered with an undeniable rush of excitement.

“Why don’t ya take his shirt off, Red?” Jake drawled in Quinn’s ear, his lips grazing her cheek briefly as he threw Taylor a wink, smirking at Taylor’s huff of exasperation.

“How am I supposed to use you to keep her in line, if you’re just as impatient as she is?” He complained, his eyes drifting from his husband’s amused gaze to Quinn’s, as he dragged his thumb over an exposed nipple and drew a startled gasp from her.

“Easy… watch and learn, babe.” Jake said confidently, smirking at his husband as he leaned closer to Quinn and nuzzled her jaw. “Hey Ariel… if ya don’t take his shirt off for me, I ain’t gonna let ya suck his dick for me.” He murmured, grinning as Taylor snorted and rolled his eyes.

Quinn bit her lip to hide a grin, hunching her shoulder innocently as she removed her hand from Jake’s crotch to begin easing Taylor’s shirt buttons open. “Well, I mean…” she said, her lips curving mischievously. “It would be pretty _naughty_ of me to not do what he said, wouldn’t it?” She teased, sharing a glance with Jake as he chuckled and smirked, his lips inching along her jaw as he watched her smooth her hands beneath the folds of Taylor’s shirt. “He _is_ Santa, after all...” She giggled, her lips parting in a soft gasp as she brushed Taylor’s shirt from his shoulders and watched it fall to the floor.

“Hey, this is cheating!” Taylor laughed, sliding his wrists from his shirt and tossing it on the floor behind him. “Two on one, is so not cool…” He said, rising from his knees and capturing Quinn’s hands, drawing her to her feet before him and wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to his bare chest.

“Oh?” She giggled, closing her eyes and catching her breath as Taylor’s palm caressed her breast. “I… I thought that was what you had in mind.” She gasped, moaning softly as Taylor snickered and pressed his lips lightly to her own.

Jake leaned back on his palms, his eyes meeting Taylor’s as he teased Quinn with a gentle and playful kiss, crooking a finger at his husband and beckoning him to join them. With a grin, Jake waved his brows and slowly pushed to his feet, standing behind Quinn and running his hands up her arms slowly, sweeping her hair aside gently and leaning closer to press light, scratchy kisses along her shoulder. He slid his hand beneath her arm, curling around her front to cup her free breast and tease her nipple between his thumb and index finger. “... _oh-_ ” She gasped, her soft cry cutting off as Taylor kissed her deeply, sliding a hand over the front of his trousers and caressing the swell of his arousal through the material.

Taylor groaned, his tongue sweeping deftly against Quinn’s as his hands drifted down to her hips, his fingers dipping to the zip of her shorts and slowly sliding it down, rolling the material over her hips as she moaned and arched toward him. She gasped as her shorts fell down to her knees, shifting her weight and allowing the material to fall all the way to the floor. “Hey Santa, pretty as it is,” Taylor murmured as his lips teased Quinn’s, hovering just out of her reach as she panted quietly. “I really think that _this_ has got to go...” He said, smirking as he kept his lips out of Quinn’s reach, his eyes meeting Jake’s as he flicked the waistband of Quinn’s lace thong.

“Already on it,” Jake huffed, his fingers already brushing over Quinn’s hip and hooking beneath the thin material, dragging it down over her ass as he dropped to one knee behind her and helped her to step out of the tiny garment. “Very pretty,” he admitted, before hanging it from the end of his finger and grinning up at Taylor. “Think I might get ya one of these…” He teased, as Taylor narrowed his eyes at him over Quinn’s shoulder. Jake smirked, tossing the material away as he shift his eyes to Quinn, leaning forward as he grinned and nipped playfully at the globe of her ass.

“Hey!” She yelped, looking down over her shoulder at his amused grin with an indignant huff. “Watch where you’re putting those teeth, mister!” She grumbled, pouting as Jake pushed back to his feet with a snicker, throwing a playful wink at his husband as Taylor stepped around Quinn and jabbed him in the shoulder.

“You are wearing _entirely_ too much clothing right now.” He accused, scowling at the cocky grin Jake wore as he shrugged innocently. “Quinn sweetie, can you do something for me?” Taylor asked, smirking as he glanced back and offered his hand to the redhead, drawing her to his side and grinning mischievously as he faced forward and leaned forward to kiss his husband sweetly, undoing his Santa jacket roughly and shoving it to the floor. He moaned as Jake deepened his kiss, his hands rising to Taylor’s hips as he pulled him flush against him. “Jake, oh! Mmm… bad man… no, no no, not ye- mmm!” Taylor’s mumbled protests weakened as Jake kissed him harder, his hand delving into the back of Taylor’s trousers and squeezing his ass firmly. Taylor moaned eagerly, his hands curled against Jake's chest before he finally yanked himself away from Jake with a gasp and pouted at his panting husband. "Not yet." He insisted, scowling and ignoring Jake’s smug grin as he shoved hard at his chest and pushed him back to the bed. “Sit on him.” He ordered with a petulant pout, running his fingers over Quinn’s arm as she blushed and hesitated, before stepping past him and kneeling on the edge of the bed; a quiet gasp escaping her as she swung a leg over Jake’s hips. “Good girl.” Taylor praised, climbing onto the bed after her and smirking down at Jake; who was far too smug about the turn of events for Taylor’s liking. "I think…" he mused, removing Jake's hands from where they'd begun to creep up Quinn's thighs and moving them up to the headboard; where he used his belt to tie them in place. "Santa needs to have a time out." Taylor said smugly, as Jake peered up at the belt binding him, before shrugging awkwardly and grinning at his husband slyly.

"Think that'll hold me?" He asked, waving his eyebrows suggestively as Taylor grinned and ignored him, crawling over his husband and straddling his chest so he could capture Quinn's lips in a teasing kiss. "Hey! What is this, a McKenzie mattress?" Jake complained, pouting as he strained against his bindings and their weight atop him, trying to peer around Taylor and watch the pair.

Taylor smirked as he peeked back over his shoulder, raising a brow at his husband fondly. "What's the matter, Top Gun? Having a little trouble there?" He asked innocently, before hissing with pleasant surprise, as Quinn's hands opened his fly and tugged his trousers over his hips. "Oh!" He gasped, looking back at Quinn with a goofy grin. "Well, hello there..." He snickered, humming as she drew him into a more intimate kiss, her tongue flicking teasingly against his own as she freed his hard cock from his boxers and stroked him slowly.

“What’s the matter, Taylor..?” She taunted playfully, as he closed his eyes rocked himself further into her palm, as she licked her lips and smiled coyly; watching his lips part to emit soft sounds of pleasure. “You seem to be all hot and bothered…” she teased, giggling quietly as Taylor huffed and rolled his hips forward, before his jaw dropped and he released a deep throated groan.

“Oh, th-ah! That’s not f-fair..!” He gasped, clutching at Quinn’s shoulders as she peeked over his shoulders to see Jake straining up from the bed, dragging his tongue over Taylor’s ass in tender sweeping motions. “Y-you cheating bastard… you’re s-supposed to be- _oohhh!”_ He choked, trembling as Quinn squeezed his shaft carefully and leaned forward to kiss his temple softly.

Jake chuckled, laying back on the bed to rest his straining arms and shoulders briefly, gazing up at Taylor smugly when he finally peeked back at him. “Hey, somethin’ sits on my face; I assume it’s for me to tongue fuck.” He drawled thickly, rolling his hips up from the bed and making both Quinn and Taylor laugh when he almost dislodged them. “‘S ya own fault for bein’ so goddamn temptin’, really…” he added, smirking as he leaned forward again.

“Oh, is that so?” Taylor snorted, quickly swinging himself out of Jake’s reach and smirking at his husband when he flopped back to the bed with a huff of frustration. “Well, in that case…” he said, shuffling to sit beside Quinn and laying his hand on her hip, urging her to rise and turn around. “That’s it… just about, yes! There!” He said proudly, positioning her knees behind Jake’s shoulders as she blushed and bit her lip, looking down to find Jake swallowing as he grinned up at her and waved his eyebrows suggestively.

“Another waxer, huh?” He drawled, clucking his tongue as his eyes slid to Taylor fondly. “Can’t tell which of us is luckier right now, if I’m honest.” He said, snickering when Taylor bent down and pressed a brief peck to his lips, his answer clear before he moved away and shuffled to the end of his bed, discarding his lower garments completely. “Boy Scout’s of the mind that hair belongs on heads, not on bodies.” He explained at Quinn’s curious glancing between them, grinning as he looked back at Taylor and watched him crawl back onto the bed.

“It’s icky and itchy and it stops anything being half so much fun.” He sniffed with a reproachful pout, leaning down to kiss along Jake’s stomach lightly. “Besides, you love it… being able to feel _all_ of me,” he said, his eyes flicking to Quinn as he unzipped Jake’s trousers. “All of _her_.” He added with a wink, snickering when Quinn blushed and bit her lip.

She gasped as she watched Taylor drag Jake’s remaining clothes off him, glancing down to where Jake had begun to trace his tongue over her folds gently, apparently deciding his part in the conversation was over. “O- _ohh.._ ” she moaned quietly, as Taylor smirked at her and watched while languidly stroking Jake’s dick; smearing the beads of pre cum which leaked from the head over his shaft and grinning when Jake rocked his hips upward, futilely seeking more friction. “J-Jake… ah-” Quinn gasped, biting her lip as she closed her eyes, trembling as his stubble tickled her sensitive skin; his tongue flicking at the nub of her sex as Taylor hummed and watched them intently, his heart rising in his throat as his mouth dried. “Oh, oh… oh god…” she moaned, as Taylor made himself more comfortable between Jake’s thighs, nuzzling at his husbands balls and sucking one into his mouth; rolling it over his tongue and snorting at the deep groan Jake released in return. Quinn tipped her head back and panted heavily, her hand sliding down between her thighs to cover her clit, which throbbed with need as Jake’s tongue delved into her. “Ah..!” She cried, biting her lip guiltily at her loud vocalisation of her pleasure and glancing over at Taylor, her breath catching when she saw him lick along the underside of Jake’s cock, his eyes glinting with mischief when he caught her gaze; before he lowered his eyes and parted his lips around his husbands dick, swallowing him whole and pausing to moan deeply.

“ _Fuck!”_ Jake cursed loudly, gasping as his hips rose from the bed, scowling towards the end of the bed as best as he was able. “Ya such a little shit, Taylor…” he grumbled, though his complaints quickly trailed into deep moans of pleasure. “Oh, _babe,_ this is torture… ya _killin’_ me here…” he muttered petulantly, pouting up at Quinn and tugging at his bound hands suggestively. 

Quinn hesitated, glancing at Taylor’s belt uncertainly, before looking back at Jake with a sly grin. “Sorry, Jake… looks like you’re gonna have to just suck it up for a bit.” She giggled, gasping when Jake scowled and lifted his shoulders from the bed, thrusting his tongue deeper into her sex in retaliation. “ _Oh-”_ she cried, biting her lip as her eyelids drooped heavily, partially obscuring her view of Taylor as he dragged his lips back and forth over Jake’s cock hungrily; before releasing him briefly to suck in a much needed deep breath.

“Actually, that’s _my_ job at the moment.” He snickered, winking at Quinn playfully before lowering his mouth over Jake’s dick once more, his hands moving to press against his hips and prevent him from moving. Quinn hesitated, her breath quickening as she braced her palms on Jake’s hips and leaned forward, flicking her tongue into his naval as her eyes met Taylor’s amused and knowing gaze. “Come to give as good as you’re getting?” He asked dryly as he pulled away briefly, humming with pleasant surprise when Quinn’s lips brushed against his own, her tongue swiping gently through his mouth as she tasted Jake on his own tongue.

“Maybe I want what Santa promised me…” she breathed as they parted, her hair cascading over her shoulders as she held his darker eyes in a meaningful gaze for an extended heartbeat. She licked her lips as she and Taylor lowered themselves as one, laying affection upon Jake’s dick as the man groaned and licked at Quinn’s slick sex. “Mmm…” she moaned, as she traced her tongue across Jake’s cock, sucking the head between her lips and peeking up between her lashes at Taylor, who swallowed thickly and nodded at her before shifting to sit on his knees. She panted as he shuffled closer, carefully sitting himself over Jake’s cock; but purposely positioning him to rut between his ass cheeks, as Quinn blushed and kissed Taylor’s cock softly.

“Oh…” he sighed softly, his fingers curling into her hair as she looked up at him and parted her lips around him, slowly sucking him deeper as her eyelashes fluttered briefly against her cheeks. “O- _oh…_ wow-” he gasped, groaning as Jake’s hard dick rut against his entrance, unable to find the angle to enter him with Quinn’s added weight holding him down. He cupped the back of Quinn’s head tentatively, rolling his hips with Jake’s motions and slowly easing himself deeper into Quinn’s throat, gasping at the myriad of sensations which raced through his body like lightning. “Quinn…” he moaned softly, hissing when she hummed in reply and moaned around his shaft, her fingernails digging into Jake’s hip as he sucked softly at her clit.

Quinn felt her stomach tighten, a tense coil of nervous anticipation, her thighs aching as she clenched them in an effort to keep her body from coming undone before having even had either man inside her. She moaned as she licked at Taylor’s shaft and dragged her lips over his hard cock, finally pulling away to bite her lip and choke back the cry which tried to escape her throat. “Quinn,” Taylor repeated, panting as his hands found her face and cupped her cheeks gently, encouraging her to sit up so he could meet her in a heated kiss, his tongue delving into her mouth urgently as she continued to stroke his dick slowly. “Let it go, sweetie… let it all out, okay?” He murmured, trailed hot kisses down her throat and over her chest, his mouth closing around the swell of her breast while his hand caressed the other; his thumb brushing over the hard nub of her nipple as his tongue swept over the on in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Jake cursed, resting his tongue as he looked up at his husband. “Taylor…” he panted, his message clear as Jake looked down at him curiously. He placed a final kiss to Quinn’s breasts, before swinging his leg over Jake and crawling forward, taking Quinn’s hands and encouraging her to move away from Jake, laying her down on her back as she blushed and made an uncertain motion to cover herself.

“Don’t even think about it.” Taylor huffed, wagging a finger at her playfully, before turning away to untie his belt, releasing Jake from his bindings and allowing him to surge upward and draw Taylor into a deep and passionate kiss. Taylor moaned, tilting his head back and allowing Jake to move his attention to his throat, nipping the flesh sharply as Taylor cupped the back of his head and held him close. “Hmm… you always get so turned on, being tied up.” He teased, grinning slyly as Jake grunted and chose not to respond, instead removing himself from his husbands side as he rolled over to the edge of the bed; pulling open the night stand and rummaging through its contents briefly, before returning to Taylor with a lopsided grin.

“Can I stick another ring on ya?” He asked, snickering when Taylor sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head as Jake lifted the condom packet to his lips and ripped off a corner with his teeth. “Honestly, ya got no sense of humour when ya horny.” Jake muttered, leaning in to dust soft but scratchy kisses over Taylor’s shoulder, while he carefully rolled the condom over his dick. “Ya gorgeous… ya know that, right?” He asked, pressing a lingering kiss to Taylor’s cheek, his fingers tangling with his husbands briefly, before he moved between Quinn’s parted thighs and lowered himself over her.

“You okay, Beautiful?” Taylor asked, teasing her breasts with light kisses as he moved higher over her, resting his hips against hers as their eyes met. Quinn nodded, biting her lip as she glanced down at their entwined bodies, flicking her gaze back up to Taylor’s as he began to slowly press into her. “Oh-” he breathed, leaning down to kiss her softly, as Quinn trembled beneath him, quivering with excitement and anticipation as Taylor’s hard shaft entered her. “Is… is that..?” Taylor asked uncertainly, pulling away to glance down at himself, his cock fully sheathed within her sex as Quinn’s breathing hitched. “Am I hurting you?” He asked worriedly, as Jake chuckled and rubbed his back reassuringly. 

“Trust me, Boy Scout…” he said, kissing Taylor’s shoulder gently, before leaning down to steal a surprisingly gentle kiss from Quinn. “If ya were hurtin’ her, ya’d know about it by now.” He assured, as Quinn nodded and glanced between them, concerned by Taylor’s apparent fears. “Ya’ll have to make sure ya tell him what’s good, or show him… it’s his first time with a girl.” Jake explained, littering Taylor’s shoulder with more soft but scratchy kisses, smiling fondly as Taylor threw him an accusatory pout. “What? Better she know how special she really is.” He said dismissively, dragging his hand over Taylor’s back and caressing his ass with soft strokes.

“Taylor…” Quinn murmured softly, her hand rising to his burning cheek and turning his face towards her, smiling as she leaned up to capture his lips in a sensual kiss. “It's okay. I want this.” She said simply, curling her legs over his hips and drawing him deeper into her. “O- _oh…_ ” she sighed against his lips, swallowing his moans as he thrust gently into her, taking his time to get used to the new sensations which overwhelmed his body.

Jake continued to murmur words of encouragement to his husband, ignoring his own throbbing dick as he ran his hands over Taylor’s back and ass. He watched Taylor’s movements grow steadily more confident, spurred on by Quinn’s breathless moans and Jake’s grounding touch; thrusting with steady, deep motions which drew increasingly louder moans and cries from Quinn. “That’s it…” Jake hummed, leaning down to flick his tongue over Quinn’s nipple briefly, stealing a kiss from her as he rose, before moving around the pair and leaning over Taylor’s back.

Taylor gasped with surprise as Jake’s palms squeezed the globes of his ass, parting them and making room for him to descend between; his tongue jabbing at Taylor’s entrance between the rocking motion of his hips, as he thrust deeper into Quinn. "W-wait…" Taylor huffed, glancing back at Jake as his tongue swept over his ass again. "Jake, I-" he began, only for Quinn to turn his face back to her and draw him into a passionate kiss, sliding his hand to her breast and moaning when he immediately squeezed the soft flesh gently.

Jake ignored Taylor's protests, his tongue flicking over the sensitive flesh and slowly pressing into him; lapping relentless at Taylor before picking up a small bottle he'd discarded when grabbing Taylor a condom. He flipped the cap and reluctantly withdrew his tongue from Taylor's ass, instead coating his fingers with the thick liquid and drizzling a generous amount over Taylor's hole. "Easy…" he huffed when Taylor moaned and snapped his hips forward hastily, laying his free hand on Taylors shoulder and squeezing in gentle reassurance. "Calm down… 's alright, I got ya." He promised as Quinn moaned loudly, her leg tightening around Taylor's hip as he thrust into her with a burst of nervous energy. Jake dragged his fingers over Taylor's ass, massaging the tight ring as his husband whimpered; caught between the new sensations of being inside Quinn, her increasingly demanding kiss and the familiar sensation of Jake stimulating his ass.

"A- _ahh…_ mmm-" he moaned, parting from Quinn's kiss to catch his breath, glancing back at his husband with a heavy blush, before swallowing down another moan and looking back at Quinn; her hair spread beneath her as she her mouth hung open, emitting small breathy moans as Taylor lowered his head and sucked on the hard nub of her nipple.

"Oh god…" she moaned, tipping her head back against the pillows and arching toward Taylor, her hand clutching at the back of his head and holding him against her breast, her nails dragging over the nape of his neck in encouragement. "Mmm! Taylor- _oh_!" She moaned, her body moving to meet his as Jake carefully slid two fingers into Taylor's ass and began to tease him, massaging his prostate and grinning at the loud moan which he received in response.

"You're s-such a bastard…" Taylor mumbled briefly, switching his mouth to Quinn's neglected breast as he rolled his hips and moaned at the stimulation he received from both Quinn and Jake. " _Jaaaaaake…_ " he whined a short time later, rising from Quinn's breasts to pout back at his husband. "I don't _wanna_ cum yet! Stop that!" He hissed unconvincingly, though his next keen moan belied his exasperation, as Jake jabbed his prostate with a smirk.

Quinn's face burned as she watched Jake's fingers disappear into Taylor, the pilot leaning over his husband to kiss him sweetly, teasing him further as Taylor moaned and arched between them. "W-what's it feel like..?" She whispered, her face and body burning as they turned towards her as one, Jake's lips still grazing Taylor's cheek as he smirked knowingly.

"He loves it… feelin' so full, all stretched out." He breathed against Taylor's ear, ignoring his blush and his lewd moan as he trailed scratchy kisses over his cheek and raised a brow at Quinn. "Ya curious, Red?" He drawled, his clear eyes darkening as he nipped Taylor's shoulder. "Wanna see what all his fuss is about..?" He murmured, sucking at Taylor's pulse in his throat as he arched and moaned needily.

Quinn bit her lip, her eyes meeting first Taylor's pleasure fogged gaze and then Jake's amused, aroused gaze; nodding slowly. "I…" she paused, her breath hitching as Taylor thrust into her with a deep moan. "I never trusted anyone… b-before." She admitted, humming to contain the loud moan which tried to escape her.

Jake exchanged a look with Taylor, something unspoken passing between them as Quinn watched with hazy fascination. Finally he kissed his husband softly, his teeth teasing at Taylor's lip before they parted and he moved back and removed his fingers from Taylor's ass. "Little miss greedy," Taylor huffed with a playful pout, leaning down to lay an affectionate kiss to Quinn's lips. "You don't like it, just say… okay?" He murmured, groaning quietly as he reluctantly moved away from Quinn's body and rolled onto his back beside her. "Because _I_ happen to love it.. and if you don't then you stole it for nothi-"

"Shut up, Taylor." Jake snickered, rolling his eyes at his husbands senseless babbling as he helped Quinn sit up, pulling her close for a deep kiss, before pecking her cheek sweetly and casting a sly look at Taylor. "Why don't ya go take him for a ride..?" He whispered in her ear, sweeping her hair aside as her breath caught in her throat at the suggestion, his lips falling lightly to the side of her neck as she nodded and bit her lip.

Quinn's heart raced, pounding heavily against her chest as she crawled over Taylor's lap, her hands linking with his as she sat over him and rocked her slick sex over his hard dick; ignoring the smooth feel of the condom between them as Jake reached between them and guided Taylor back into Quinn. "Oh…" Taylor hummed, biting his lip as Quinn rolled her hips slowly, half lifting herself on her knees before falling carefully back down onto him. " _F-fuck…"_ Taylor gasped, moaning as Quinn gained confidence quickly and began to move faster. Jake hummed as he leaned in and kissed Taylor passionately, swallowing his eager moans as he ran his hand over Quinn's hip and up to her breast, squeezing gently as Quinn gasped and moaned; her body moving more urgently as Taylor hissed and gripped her hips.

Jake's eyes met Taylor's as he pulled away slightly, watching the euphoria build in his clouded gaze before kissing his nose and moving away. He glanced at Quinn as he moved closer, trailing light kisses along her jaw as he slowly moved behind her. "Ya sure 'bout this..?" He asked, running his hands over her hips, squeezing Taylor's fingers briefly as he lowered his eyes to Quinn's ass and slowly dragged his hands over the soft globes. Quinn glanced back at him, choosing not to answer verbally as she instead leaned forward and turned to kiss Taylor with a soft moan. "Heh, as ya wish, ma'am…" Jake snickered, trailing a finger over Quinn's ass and startling a yelp from her. He chuckled quietly, leaning down to kiss along her spine, moving back slowly and squeezing her ass as he parted her cheeks, dragging his tongue slowly over her hole.

"O- _oooh!_ " Quinn gasped, biting her lip as Taylor smirked up at her knowingly. He waved his brows as he rocked his hips upward slowly, gently thrusting into her as Jake's tongue lapped intently at the crinkled flesh of her ass. "...ah!" She moaned, panting heavily as her body lit with unfamiliar sensations. She moaned when Taylor's hands slid from her hips to her breasts, massaging them beneath his palms and teasing the hard bud of her nipple between his thumb and index fingers. "Oh…" she choked, gasping as Jake's tongue breached her ass, lapping at her carefully as Taylor leaned up to suckle her breast teasingly. She bit her lip, overwhelmed by the multiple sensations which flooded her, moaning at the prickling of Jake's stubble against her skin; though the sensation was strangely soothing in itself, both rough and smooth as his mouth moved hungrily against her ass.

Jake groaned, his dick throbbing as he drew back and picked up the small bottle of lubricant, flipping the cap and applying more to his fingers, before drizzling some onto Quinn’s ass; snickering at her yelp of surprise and soothing her by running his hand over the globe of her ass cheek tenderly. “Easy, I got ya…” he murmured, leaning forward to kiss along her spine gently, as his fingers swept over her hole; smearing the cool lubricant across the crinkled flesh and chuckling when she gasped at the tip of his finger entering her. “Still doin’ alright?” He asked, cautiously moving his finger as he gauged her reaction.

“Mmhmm…” Quinn hummed, biting her lip and closing her eyes, her breath faltering at the strange feeling of Taylor carefully moving within her; and Jake’s tentative motions in her ass. “It’s okay… I-” she paused, wrinkling her nose as she tried to contain a telling whimper and pretend her face wasn’t burning with embarrassment. “I like it.” She finally whispered, her eyes opening when Taylor snorted with breathless amusement.

“Don’t be worried we’re gonna judge you about that,” he panted as he allowed his head to fall back to the pillows, his hands cupping her breasts and teasing them in place of his tongue and his teeth. “I mean, I personally love having Jake in _my_ ass, so… I mean, we’re not exactly about to tease you for enjoying it too.” He said, smiling when Quinn hummed and leaned down to kiss him slowly.

“Damn…” Jake murmured, squeezing Quinn’s ass with one hand while staring at the hole which swallowed two of his fingers, a brief glint of mischief glinting in his eyes as he glanced around the pair to meet Taylor’s curious gaze. “I think she might be even tighter than _you_ , Boy Scout…” he snickered, as Taylor pouted and clearly bristled at the insinuation. 

“ _Nobody_ is tighter than me, thank you very much!” He snarked, scowling at Jake irritably. “And if you ever suggest such a cruel thing again, I’m filing for divorce.” He muttered petulantly, as Jake laughed and moved back to watch his fingers glide in and out of Quinn’s ass.

“I… I want, I mean… if you want-” Quinn babbled, her breath quickening as her hips rolled over Taylor, a moan erupting from her throat as Jake’s fingers teased her opening wider. “I want to try…” she mumbled shyly, peeking back at Jake with an uncertain gleam in her eye.

“Heh, it’s a lot bigger than just fingers…” he warned knowingly, swallowing thickly as Taylor caught on to the conversation and moaned loudly, snapping his hips up into Quinn as excitement made heat pool in his gut. “Maybe… ya oughta just, stick to-”

“Please?” Quinn asked, biting her lip and closing her eyes as Taylor thrust deeper into her, a loud moan tearing from her as Jake’s fingers pressed into her at the same time.

“Maybe next time, Princess...” He replied thickly, panting heavily as he glanced at Taylor and noted the telltale signs of his approaching peak. “Think this ride’s almost over…” he added, tipping his head to Taylor with a grin, as he glanced down and slowly dragged a hand to her clit.

“Oh!” Quinn gasped, moaning loudly as pressure built in her gut, her thighs clutching tightly at Taylor’s sides as she felt herself rushing toward a precipice she hadn’t anticipated arriving at so soon. “Oh god... _yes-”_ she groaned, rolling her hips to meet Taylor’s increasingly frantic motions, Jake’s fingers teasing her ass with every move she made. “I- _aah_.. !” She cried, as the tight coil within her sprang loose, waves of intense pleasure ululating through her body and her mind; her breath catching as she clutched at Taylor’s shoulders and dug her nails into his skin.

“Oh… _oh, god_ -!” Taylor gasped, as Quinn’s body spasmed around him, his heart racing as he felt Jake’s comforting hand on his thigh, encouraging him to let go as his cock throbbed, pulsing in time with Quinn’s body around him as she milked his orgasm from him. “Holy fuck…” he muttered as his thought began to transcend the haze of pleasure, kissing Quinn’s shoulder gently as she laid over him heavily, quivering beneath his touch as they caught their breath together.

“Well, well…” Jake huffed, carefully easing his fingers from Quinn’s ass and shaking his head, crawling around the pair to lay beside them; smirking as he trailed a finger across Taylor’s sweat studded brow. “So, how’s that hetero sex treatin’ ya?” He asked, snickering when Taylor whined and barely managed to lazily swat at him. “That good, huh?” He teased, leaning in to kiss his husband affectionately. 

“You’re far too smug with yourself. I can’t think of an even semi decent reply to you right now.” Taylor huffed, shaking his head as he caressed Quinn’s shoulder with light fingers. He hummed contently as Quinn shifted over him, grinning lopsidedly as he raised a brow at her. “So… good Secret Santa?” He asked, snickering when Quinn’s response was a wordless sound of approval, as she leaned in to kiss first him and then Jake.

“But, I know someone who didn’t join in the party fully…” she pouted, easing her body from Taylor’s and kneeling beside Jake, her hand coming to stroke his still hard dick as Taylor grimaced down at himself. 

“This is exactly why I hate these things…” he complained, momentarily distracted as he rolled away to dispose of his condom.

“Jake..?” Quinn asked tentatively, her cheeks dusted by a heavy blush as she stroked his cock slowly. “Can I..?” She asked, biting her lip uncertainly as he snorted and leaned over to kiss her deeply, his tongue flicking against her own hungrily.

“Ya just fucked my husband brainless,” he murmured against her lips, his breath tickling her hot skin as he rolled away and laid on his back. “Kinda think we’re past worryin’ about rejection at this point…” He snickered, as Quinn narrowed her eyes at him playfully. She huffed and grumbled to herself, kissing his chest and stomach briefly, before trailing her tongue down the side of his dick.

“Hey, what’s this?” Taylor pouted as he returned, kneeling beside Jake and eyeing his too innocent grin reproachfully. “You replacing me so soon?” He demanded, snuggling into Jake’s side and running his hand over his husbands hip, dipping to roll his balls in his palm.

“Never…” Jake replied instantly, craning his neck to capture Taylor’s lips in a deep and passionate kiss, his free hand carding through Quinn’s hair as he moaned and rocked his hips, thrusting himself deeper into her mouth. “But, seein’ as ya weren’t here... and I got neglected and deprived of ya ass…” he added breathily, his lips brushing against Taylor’s teasingly as Quinn sucked at his hard shaft. “Mmm…” he moaned, his breath catching as Taylor grinned at him, glancing at Quinn’s lips wrapped tightly around his husbands cock, before looking back at his husbands clouded gaze.

“Hmm… I guess I can forgive you starting without me.” He mumbled, kissing Jake’s jaw lovingly as his husband began to pant, his hips rolling eagerly as Quinn hummed and sucked his cock; while Taylor’s hand caressed his balls in his palm, rapidly drawing him to an unexpectedly hard orgasm. “You’re so beautiful…” Taylor whispered against Jake’s cheek as he moaned loudly, his fingers tangled in Quinn’s hair as she hummed and slowly pulled away, licking her lips shyly as she glanced over.

“Um…” She began awkwardly, nervous after having been so intimate with two of her closest friends. 

She was saved having to ask, when Taylor snagged her wrist and tugged her toward them, kissing her cheek softly as he shuffled back to allow her to lay between himself and Jake. “I think I can honestly say this is my favourite Christmas so far, Top Gun.” He sighed contently, nuzzling Quinn’s shoulder as Jake kissed his nose and then moved on to Quinn’s cheek. “How about _you,_ Beautiful?” He asked, his fingers lacing with Jake’s over her hip.

Quinn drew in a deep breath, biting her lip as she tried to sift through the various thoughts and feelings which she’d experienced that afternoon, finally exhaling a heavy sigh and snuggling between them. “I’m really grateful to you both…” she said warmly, kissing Taylor’s cheek and then turning to kiss Jake’s. “Even if, I didn’t quite get _everything_ I was hoping for…” she added with a playful pout, laughing when Jake nipped her shoulder in retaliation.

“Greedy little thing ain’t content with a beginner’s class…” Jake huffed, looking over at Taylor with a rueful grin. “Kinda like _you_ were first time ya wanted me to fuck ya _._ ” He added, snickering when Taylor stuck his tongue out at him but otherwise chose not to comment. “Told her she had to wait ‘til next time.” He said, smirking when Taylor snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Hmm, and when exactly were you thinking that might happen?” He asked, nuzzling Quinn’s shoulder sleepily, his lips brushing against her skin teasingly.

Quinn held her breath, her eyes flitting between the two as they held a conversation over her. “I dunno, was thinkin’ next year, maybe?” Jake offered innocently, smirking at the unintentional whine of protest which Quinn made. 

Taylor snickered and swatted his husbands arm, before pulling him closer to Quinn, huddling the three of them as close as he was able. “How ‘bout it then, Princess?” He asked, pausing to yawn widely. “Any plans for New Year?” He asked, his eyelids drooping as Quinn laughed and exhaled the deep breath which she’d been holding.

“I… think I just became exclusively free those days.” She giggled, humming contently as Jake nosed at her throat. Quinn beamed as she held Taylor close to her chest, Jake draped against her back as they held each others hands over her hip, smiling to herself at the thought that her Secret Santa wasn’t a one time fling.

It was the gift which kept on giving.


End file.
